


A Missed Chance

by Kiki_The_Ink



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided Taichi Yagami/Jou Kido, Short One Shot, confession spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Ink/pseuds/Kiki_The_Ink
Summary: Taichi, upset over the loss of the Digimon, turns to the one person he needs most, though Jou doesn't see it





	

Taichi stared over at the photograph on his desk. All his friends crowded around him, smiling and laughing. The egg in Hikari's lap hatched at the very last moment, and the camera caught everyone's shock. He couldn't believe it was six years ago. He had his arm wrapped around Agumon, whose mouth was in the process of opening for a cry of fright.  
He should've known. He should've known when Agumon begged to go and play out of the blue that something was wrong. And now, he had missed his chance to spend anytime with him.  
Taichi's eyes traveled over to the otherside of the photo, to the twelve year old boy wearing those thick framed glasses. Jou really had grown up an awful lot the past six. He was no longer panicked over the slightest inconvenience, or stressed over everyone else. He wasn't lanky anymore either. Back then, he'd been too tall for his age (Though he was still the tallest out of his class, even now) and too scrawny. Now, he was more filled out. Regardless of these changes though... Jou always felt it was up to him to be the strong, sturdy one of the group. The eldest, the alpha test for everything, the guinea pig, yet also for it to just go over his head like it was nothing. 

Six years was a long time...

So, Taichi grabbed his jacket, determined not to miss this chance. 

~~~~~

Jou wasn't really that shocked when Taichi turned up at his door. With everything that had happened recently, he was expecting one of the other Chosen to come over sooner or later to check on him, lest he shut himself away, and he was glad it was Taichi. He still felt guilty for not turning up the first couple months that the Chosen had really needed him, and Taichi was the only one who hadn't made any comment about it. He could barely look the others in the eye, knowing that some of them still judged him for shutting himself off from them.  
"Hey Jou," Taichi greeted with a weak, toothy smile. "Mind if I come in?"  
Jou smiled and nodded, then led Taichi down to his bedroom. Taichi stood awkwardly in the room, not really knowing where to put himself. It was rare to be in Jou's room. It's just... somewhere you don't go. Like Sora's room, or Yamato's. Everyone else was pretty much fair game. But it wasn't just the alienation of this room that made Taichi uncomfortable, not to this extent anyway.  
Jou sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his dark hair, looking up at Taichi. "I'm guessing you're not just here to say hi?"  
"No," Taichi said, biting his lip. "No I... Jou, did you notice anything off about Gomamon?"  
The question came so sudden and heavy that it caught Jou off guard. He blinked and stared at Taichi, his mouth flailing for words. Finally he shifted and his gaze became hard. "What do you mean?"  
Taichi began to pace around the room, the nervousness seeping down into him. "Do you think they knew? The Digimon? Do you think they knew about the Reboot? What it would do?"  
For a long time, Jou kept his gaze locked on Taichi, his eyes flicking between the brown orbs, searching for a sign that this was just some sick joke. Realising that Taichi was deadly serious, he looked down at his hands. "I... No... No, everything was normal. You... you think that they...?"  
Taichi stopped pacing, and took in a deep breath. He crossed the room and sat down beside Jou, who held a soft expression as he looked at Taichi.  
"A couple days beforehand, Agumon wanted to play soccer with me. Out of nowhere. Like... like as though he needed to... he was very persistent about it,"  
Jou gaped at him in shock. He threw his mind back to the days leading up to the attack. Gomamon acted like there was absolutely nothing wrong. Or did Jou not look hard enough?  
"I said no,"  
Taichi's words snapped Jou out of his stupor, and his head snapped back around to the boy beside him, the content only half hitting him. "What?"  
"I said no. When Agumon wanted to play. I said no... and now he's gone..." Taichi had repeated those words on his head over and over like a mantra, recalling those events like a bad dream. But this was his first time saying it out loud to someone. A killer lump formed in his throat that he fought to speak over. "I missed my chance to spend time with him... And I... I just!"  
The tears finally came and Taichi balled his hands into fists. Jou forced Taichi to turn into him, and embraced the crying boy. Jou felt Taichi's fingers dig into the back of his shirt, and his face bury into his shoulder. Jou couldn't help the heat that grew in his cheeks. Taichi never let himself fall like this so easily. He had probably planned on being the one to comfort Jou. So being in this position, with Taichi needing someone to just be there... Jou vaguely wondered why Taichi picked him.  
"Taichi, it's okay," Jou said, focusing back on the matter of Taichi's relationship with Agumon. "You and Agumon, the two of you have plenty of great memories together, and they're yours and yours alone. I know it hurts thinking back on them," Jou gulped, feeling his own tears begin to prick at his eyes, but quickly blinked them away. Taichi needed him right now, he could wait.  
"Me and Gomamon, we were talking about all the things we were going to do in the future. He was even talking about how he could sneak into my graduation, and what he was going to say when he met my girlfriend,"  
Taichi's whole body tensed up when Jou mentioned his girlfriend, and pulled away, though Jou didn't notice the connection. Jou put his hand firmly on Taichi's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Koushiro will find a way to fix this, or bring them back, or something. He always does,"  
Taichi wiped away his remaining tears, Jou's words falling on deaf ears. He took in a deep breath to calm the pool of nerves that was his stomach. "Okay," He said finally. He put on his brave face, ignoring how much he desperately wanted to say 'I don't want to miss my chance to spend time with you,' and merely said "Thanks,"  
If he tried to say anymore, he was sure he would just... break.  
Jou smiled back at him, oblivious to Taichi's inner turmoil. "What are friends for?"


End file.
